PARA SEMPRE NÓS DOIS The Good Ship
by Betynha G. Weasley
Summary: Amar é fundamental para ser amado.Acreditar no amor é fundamental para vivêlo.Viver um grande amor é fundamental para recordálo.Recordar um grande amor é fundamental para continuar a sentilo.RH!


**

* * *

Disclaimer: Como se diz por aí, Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling. E ela nos fez mais feliz por isso! **

**Esta shortfic foi livremente inspirada na música **_**There You'll be**_**, tema do filme **_**Pearl Harbor**_**, interpretada pela Faith Hill. Não me pertence, mas foi a razão de essa fic existir. Recomendo que vocês a ouçam. Antes, durante ou depois fica ao seu critério!**

**Todos os pensamentos estão em itálico!**

**Agradecimentos no fim ok!

* * *

**

Ela estava deitada confortavelmente em sua cama, era fim de outono e os dias estavam cada vez mais frios. Da janela conseguia ver o céu estrelado, a lua cheia iluminando a noite. Havia dias que não dormia direito. Na verdade, dormia pouco e sabia que sua insônia não era, em hipótese alguma, motivada por razões fisiológicas ou qualquer coisa assim.

A noite era o pior momento do dia. Porque, afinal, ela não conseguiria fugir eternamente de suas tristezas. Durante o dia se ocupava com o trabalho, com o velho hábito dos estudos e longas conversas com os pais e os amigos. Além disso, também encontrou conforto no trabalho voluntário quando ajudava as crianças que haviam sido vitimadas pelos dias de tribulação que haviam acabado há dois anos.

_Dois anos_! Sim, dois anos de saudade e lembranças. Não conseguia arrancá-lo de si e mesmo depois de tudo que acontecera, a presença daquele teimoso era tão intensa, tão verdadeira que ela sentia um conforto lânguido cobrir seu corpo e seu coração todas as noites quando, enfim, conseguia adormecer. E, por várias vezes, não tinha idéia como, mas simplesmente sabia, tinha certeza de sentir o coração dele batendo junto ao seu.

Ela aceitara o fato de ele não estar mais ali, e todas as noites o velho álbum de fotos era seu companheiro. Apesar de ser um alento para a saudade, ao mesmo tempo era uma tortura olhar aquelas fotos e ver o quanto ele estava feliz e sorridente nas do tempo de escola e nas poucas que foram tiradas durante o período da guerra, e saber que ele não estava ali por ela, para ela. Mas, ainda assim, não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem esse mínimo que restara dele. Mesmo durante a guerra ela não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ele, sem o seu mais que inconstante humor, sem suas piadas, sem aquele sorriso, sem aqueles olhos, mas depois que o perdera naquela tarde ensolarada ela ficou com uma sensação de eterna saudade. Saudade que ela não fazia questão nenhuma de deixar de sentir, pois era assim que ela o mantinha vivo. Era assim que ela ainda o amava.

Todos os dias lembrava-se dele. Aliás, a lembrança dele era viva e intensa dentro de seu coração e de sua mente... revivia cada instante, cada sonho; e vendo aquelas fotos, ela também se lembrava dos planos que haviam feito juntos; lembrava também dos sonhos que começaram a partilhar. Tudo fora deixado para trás. Porém nada havia sido esquecido.

E era nesse instante que seu coração doía mais e as lágrimas tomavam seu rosto. Não chorava pelo que vivera, mas pelo que deixara de viver ao lado dele. Pensava tanto nisso que havia noites que ela não sentia o tempo passar, mas logo pela manhã ela olhava para o álbum jogado aos pés de sua cama e pensava seriamente que, mesmo vivendo naquela solidão voluntária, ela fora abençoada seja lá por quem fosse. Deus ou todas as santidades mágicas. Não importava na verdade, pelo menos não naqueles instantes em que ela se dava o direito de viver e sentir o amor que a acompanhava há séculos, mas que vivera tão brevemente. Para ela aqueles dias correram como se fossem meros segundos.

E uma certeza persistia em seu coração: a de que ela sempre seria grata por tê-lo conhecido, sempre seria grata por todos os momentos que havia vivido ao lado dele, sempre seria grata pelos dias que partilharam juntos, poucos, mas intensos, poucos, mas verdadeiros.

E mesmo nos momentos de maior medo, aqueles em que ele deixava suas fraquezas transparecerem nos olhos, ele jamais a abandonara, jamais a deixara só; sempre a defendera e foi em um desses rompantes para protegê-la que ele se sacrificara por ela, dessa vez para sempre. Uma lágrima quis escapar-lhe. Ela não permitiu.

Ainda olhava para o céu estrelado e para a lua quando sentiu seus olhos pesarem, quando sentiu sua saudade diminuir, quando sentiu um perfume, um coração...

Onde estava ela não saberia dizer exatamente. Estava de olhos fechados, mas conseguia sentir um perfume que enchia seus sentidos. Curioso! Não apenas seu olfato, mas até mesmo seus ouvidos se aguçaram e ouvia com prazer o canto de pássaros, pequeninos por sinal. Sentia o vento morno tocar sua pele e uma morna sensação de paz encheu seu coração. Era bom sentir aquela genuína paz novamente, nem que fosse por poucos minutos. _Ora, onde estou?_ Ao abrir os olhos, viu um largo campo florido. Centenas de milhares de rosas vermelhas espalhadas por um grande espaço. Admirou aquela paisagem por vários minutos. _Magnífico!_

Abriu os braços e sentiu, com uma alegria desmedida, o vento bater mais uma vez em seu rosto, pálido pela longa falta de sol, e a sensação de liberdade e leveza tomarem seu coração.

E não era preciso estar com os sentidos aguçados para perceber um som muito característico que a sobressaltou. Olhou para trás e lá estava uma imensidão azul. O mar. Não conseguia entender e muito menos explicar como e por que um campo de flores estava ali tão perto do mar, mas não se importou, pelo menos uma vez que fosse, em saber o porquê das coisas. Percebeu que estava muito próxima de um penhasco, mas apesar de muito alto havia ali um lugar relativamente seguro onde se sentar. E lá ficou; contemplava aquele azul e foi inevitável não se lembrar dos olhos profundamente azuis dele. Sentiu uma saudade aguda. _Quanto tempo e o mesmo sentimento._

Passados alguns minutos, a saudade, foi substituída por uma paz grandiosa que a invadiu, que a acalmou mais. Fechou os olhos e apreciou o som das ondas rebentando no penhasco. Mas de repente o vento silenciou, as ondas já não morriam violentamente contra a parede do penhasco. E então, ouviu um barulho que fez seu coração acelerar. Ela conhecia aquele som: _e se for ele?_ A expectativa daquela constatação a invadia. Tinha que abrir os olhos, logo.

E quando o fez, deu um grito agudo, mas naquele mesmo instante o vento voltava a assobiar e as ondas a rebentar na parede. _Estou vendo coisas! Não é possível! Merlin!_

Voava alto e ela o olhava num misto de choque e alegria. Depois de todo esse tempo rever aquela cena era simplesmente... maravilhoso.

_Ei, você está pensando no que está pensando? _

_Claro! Seria incrível!_

_Não, não é possível! Eu morro de medo!_

_Medo? Francamente!_

_É, tenho medo. Esse é meu maior medo!_

_Supere-o então! Você não faria isso por ele e por você? Tenho certeza que ele faria!_

_Maldição! Essa mania de racionalizar tudo ainda vai me trazer muitos problemas!_

_Vai mulher!_

Sim, ela sempre sentiu um medo terrível de voar, mas cedeu aos apelos da própria consciência. Mas de que adiantava negar? Era verdade, queria experimentar aquela sensação só para estar ao lado dele um segundo, um minuto que fosse. Ela continuava a contemplá-lo no alto e percebeu como ele continuava a ser importante! Anos depois da primeira aula de vôo, ela cogitava a possibilidade de voar, de vencer seu medo. Só por ele. Olhou para baixo e viu as ondas furiosamente morrerem junto ao paredão. Quando voltou os olhos para o céu ele havia desaparecido. _Uma ilusão! Foi isso!_

Sentiu as lágrimas brotarem nos olhos e uma tristeza desesperadora invadir seu coração:

- Você vai chorar agora? Logo agora? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Sentiu um arrepio descer pela nuca e quando olhou para trás, um sorriso quente e mais que familiar a recebeu. – Venha comigo, eu sei o que você quer!

Segurou a mão que ele estendeu e levantou-se. Montou na vassoura, envolveu-o pela cintura e encostou seu rosto nas costas dele. Realmente não tinha noção da saudade que sentia da presença real e aquilo era mais do que ela julgava ser capaz de suportar. Fechou os olhos, ainda sentia medo, mas estava disposta a vencê-lo. Ela nunca deixara seus medos intimidarem sua determinação. Percebeu quando ele deu um impulso forte e em questão de segundos estavam voando muito alto e de lá, quando teve coragem de abrir os olhos, ela se rendeu à semelhança entre aquele mar e os olhos dele.

- Mais baixo por favor! – a voz trêmula de medo a denunciava.

- Você não precisa ter medo. Eu estou aqui! Não vou deixar que nada te aconteça. - sentiu novamente a segurança que só existia quando estava ao lado dele.

- Eu confio em você. Só tenho medo de voar, você sabe disso.

- Sei sim. Não precisa ter medo. – um tom divertido tomou conta de sua voz.

Silêncio. Agora o único som era o do vento assobiando no ouvido de ambos. Mas ele não podia deixar aquele momento passar, tinha tanto a dizer, tanto...

- Sabe de uma coisa, eu sinto sua falta. E cheguei a conclusão de que saudade demais faz mal às vezes, se bem que no nosso caso, é isso que me mantém ao seu lado todo dia.

- Do que você está falando? – não havia entendido o sentido daquelas palavras, mas sinceramente ela não queria pensar sobre isso. Pelo menos enquanto estivesse voando.

- Vamos descer! Você quer? – ele perguntou sentindo que ela tremia ainda.

- Por favor, por favor...

- Tudo bem, mas antes...

Subiu mais alto e parou:

- Olhe lá embaixo! – ele pediu e com esforço ela abriu os olhos e percebeu um contraste mais que familiar.

O campo de rosas estava bastante próximo do penhasco e o vento fazia com que as flores se movessem de tal forma que ela viu uma única imagem: os olhos muito azuis acompanhados pelas franjas vermelhas que os tornavam mais belos, mais profundos.

- Nossa! – ela sorriu admirada com a paisagem. Por um minuto ela ignorou o medo.

- Agora podemos descer.

Planaram por mais alguns minutos, e ela conseguiu relaxar. Deu-se ao luxo de sentir a brisa fresca no rosto, uma sensação de liberdade que invadia seu ser como não acontecia há muito tempo. Felicidade! Era isso que ela provava novamente.

Ainda estava de olhos fechados quando desceram; sentia-se mais calma e respirava fundo sorvendo o aroma dele. Estavam embaixo de uma árvore que aparentava ser centenária e cuja grande copa produzia uma sombra agradável. Mesmo querendo, ela não olhou para ele quando desceu da vassoura, virou de costas para a árvore e repetiu o gesto de antes. _Isso não pode acabar! Não pode!_

Depois de encostar a vassoura na árvore, ele voltou a olhar para ela e riu do jeito que ela estava: de frente para o mar, braços abertos e um sorriso genuíno. Calmamente, colocou-se ao lado dela:

- Bonito aqui não é? – ele a surpreendeu.

- É lindo! Perfeito! Há quanto tempo você está por aqui? Quero dizer, desde quando? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Desde o dia em que parti. Desde aquele dia eu tenho passado meu tempo aqui; tenho ganhado os dias aqui. E nas águas eu consigo ver todos por lá. Mamãe, papai, meus irmãos, o Harry... sinto falta de todos sabe. Muita falta! – ele a segurou pelos ombros e fez com que ela o olhasse nos olhos. – E muito mais de você! Tanta saudade que eu não sei como tenho suportado. E sei também o quanto você tem sentido minha falta; eu sinto, eu vejo, eu sei. Sempre estive ao seu lado, desde o dia que você pediu por isso, lembra-se?

Ela não acreditava. _Céus! Desde aquela noite?_

- Claro que lembro. Aquela foi a pior noite da minha vida! Não havia saída, eu sentia isso. Desespero como aquele eu não conheci novamente.

- Estou sempre ao seu lado desde aquela noite. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

Curiosamente, ela não ficou impressionada com o que ele disse. De certa forma, ela sabia do que ele estava falando.

- Sei, sei sim. Agora eu compreendo porque sempre tenho aquela sensação quando me deito.

- Você realmente achou que eu te deixaria sozinha quando você mais precisava de mim? Eu jamais poderia fazer isso com você e nem comigo! – ele concluiu triste e encarou os olhos castanhos dela com uma pontada dolorosa no coração. Sabia que depois daquele momento não poderia vê-los assim tão conscientes de sua presença como agora. Pelo menos não tão cedo. Por isso precisava aproveitar cada segundo. Amava tanto aquela jovem de cabelos indomáveis e personalidade forte, que observá-la apenas já não era mais suficiente e depois de muito esperar havia conseguido aquela permissão especial. Um abraço era o que ele precisava. Um carinho. Um beijo.

- Vem comigo, quero que você conheça um pouco mais daqui. Sabe, nem eu conheço tudo aqui ainda. – colocou o braço nos ombros dela e a conduziu em direção ao campo de flores. Caminharam por algum tempo até chegarem a um gramado escondido atrás de uma parede maciça de árvores. Sentaram-se na relva e ela perguntou:

- Quantos segredos há aqui hein? É esplêndido isso tudo! – agora ela se detinha em observar as borboletas que voavam por ali e os passarinhos que ciscavam em busca de comida.

- Muitos, eu diria. Mas, ainda assim, eu gosto tanto daqui. É um lugar de paz. Me conforta viver aqui, até por ter a possibilidade de poder saber de todos vocês. E eu te trouxe aqui para te mostrar alguns dos meus lugares favoritos; três deles você já viu. Agora vamos ao último.

Ele estendeu a mão para ela, mas ela não queria conhecer outro lugar, nem queria sair dali; ela sentiu vontade de não se levantar. Não queria deixá-lo novamente; queria ficar ali com ele para sempre. Os dois últimos anos tinham sido tão difíceis de encarar, mas aos poucos ela entendia o que ela precisava fazer: seguir a vida! Mas agora, ele estava ali na frente dela com uma mão estendida e ela não queria que aquele momento acabasse. Nunca.

- Espera! – ela levantou-se e o encarou, séria.

- O que foi? Não quer ir comigo? – um fio de mágoa perpassou sua voz.

- Não seja bobo. Não é isso! – ela escondeu um sorrisinho. Os olhos dele se encheram de tristeza, mas ela não podia e não queria explicar ainda. Sua mão, de dedos pequenos, acariciou o rosto dele. Surpreendeu-se com a intensidade dos sentimentos que a tomaram naquele instante, quando sentiu uma onda de calor partir de sua mão e espalhar-se pelo corpo inteiro, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos para sentir novamente a força do amor que devotava por ele e a intensidade do sentimento dele por ela.

- Por que você não quer ir comigo? Queria te mostrar um lugar realmente bonito. – agora não havia resquício de tristeza nos olhos dele e a mágoa que ela ouviu antes já não existia.

- Preciso saber uma coisa, uma única coisa. – ela falou muito séria.

- Pode falar, eu respondo o que você me perguntar.

- Por que você... Por que você fez aquilo aquele dia? Por que se jogou na minha frente daquele jeito? – ela precisava saber, apesar de já prever a resposta.

- Porque eu não poderia privar o mundo da sua presença. Eu não poderia permitir que você deixasse de viver sendo quem é e com a inteligência que tem. Você ainda tem tanto a fazer! – ele sabia que não seria o suficiente. E mesmo que quisesse não sentia remorso ou se arrependera. Fora com convicção que entregara sua vida em favor da mulher que amava.

- Não era exatamente isso que eu esperava ouvir. Por favor, eu preciso saber.

- Você nunca foi capaz de imaginar o porquê? Você nunca se permitiu não é?

- Nunca me permiti o quê? – ela estava ligeiramente confusa.

- Você nunca se permitiu aceitar que nos amamos de tal forma que você também faria isso por mim. Eu posso justificar como eu quiser, eu posso falar o que eu quiser, mas nada vai te convencer; eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que eu tenho que ser franco com você.

- Ótimo, então me diz por que!

- Porque eu não seria capaz de viver sem você perto de mim.

Aquela revelação surtiu um efeito estranho nela. Não sentiu raiva, como ela imaginou que sentiria, mas sentiu uma grande admiração por ele.

- E quanto a mim? Você acha que tem sido fácil pra mim? – mesmo assim não poderia aceitar aquela explicação.

- Sei que não, já te disse que sei! Mas eu sempre tive uma certeza – ele acariciou seu rosto longamente – você conseguiria superar melhor que eu. Você é muito forte e destemida, sempre soube o que queria. E isso é o que me faz te admirar até hoje e eu sabia que você conseguiria aceitar as circunstâncias. Eu jamais permitiria que você morresse sem poder viver seus sonhos, eu jamais permitiria que você morresse sem saber a dimensão do meu amor por você.

- E se jogar na minha frente foi a forma que você encontrou pra fazer isso? – ela perguntou tomada por uma culpa enorme.

- Não! Te amar foi a forma que eu encontrei para fazer isso. Verdadeiramente te amar. Sei que nunca te disse isso claramente, mas EU TE AMO tanto que eu faria tudo novamente sem tirar um minuto sequer daquele dia. E eu acho que você não entendeu exatamente o que eu quis dizer com isso não é?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Me atirar na sua frente foi a forma de provar a mim mesmo que eu tinha coragem suficiente para viver longe de você, de suportar a saudade, porque eu sabia que você seria feliz porque você é capaz disso. Você sempre consegue superar as dificuldades.

- Fácil falar! Não tem sido nada interessante essa vida sem você. Tudo entre nós foi tão breve; até hoje me martirizo por termos tido coragem de assumir nossos sentimentos tão tarde.

- Não! Não foi tarde! Não repita isso nunca mais. Pior teria sido se nós tivéssemos, simplesmente, continuado calados e reclusos dentro do nosso mundo de timidez. Demos um passo importante. Fizemos algo em nosso favor. Pense como você estaria se sentindo se não tivesse me dito todas aquelas coisas.

E foi nesse instante que ela percebeu a verdade das palavras e do sacrifício dele. Não conseguiria viver com a dor e o remorso de não ter dito a ele o quanto o amava. Mas por ter conseguido sentia que a dor em seu coração, em seu espírito era menor porque sabia que fora correspondida plenamente. Os últimos dias dele foram com ela. Os últimos dias dele, como ele mesmo havia dito às vésperas daquela missão trágica, foram os mais maravilhosos de toda sua vida porque eles estavam juntos. Agora entendia que também teria feito a mesma coisa sem pestanejar. Sentiu-se imensamente feliz por ter sido presenteada com um homem tão... perfeito.

Depois dessas palavras, ela não pôde resistir mais à vontade de abraçá-lo e perder-se nos braços dele. Atirou-se e o abraçou com toda vontade que vinha de seu coração; o abraçou com a mesma necessidade de alguém que está há muito tempo sem beber ou sem comer. E a recíproca dele foi o que ela precisava para ter certeza de que não deveria sentir-se culpada ou triste para sempre.

Afastou-se e olhou para aquele par de olhos azuis onde ela se perdia sempre, mesmo quando os via nas fotos.

- Só você mesmo pra me fazer subir numa vassoura. – ela sorria devotadamente para ele.

- Hum... só você mesmo pra me fazer mudar e entender que as pessoas são melhores e mais importantes que as coisas e que por isso eu te amei, amo e vou te amar eternamente Hermione!

De repente, ela percebeu que ele não havia dito o nome dela até ali e, com uma felicidade desmedida, ela percebeu que a melhor sensação do mundo era essa: ouvir seu nome soar na voz dele.

- Eu te amo também Ron! Pra sempre vou te amar, mesmo que pra isso eu fique sozinha. – a feição dele se fechou e ao franzir a testa disse:

- Não sei se essa seria uma boa solução, você ainda é jovem e bonita. Deve se casar, ter filhos.

- Só faria isso se fosse com você, esqueceu do que eu te prometi? – ela sorria carinhosamente para ele.

- Não, eu não esqueci. Mas não me sentiria confortável se você perdesse a oportunidade de ter uma família. Tenha uma Hermione. Eu sei que você quer. Não tenha medo disso, você não estará me traindo ou coisa assim. Você só vai estar percorrendo o curso natural da vida.

- Mas eu não quero, verdade.

- Não agora, mas daqui alguns anos...

- Nem agora, nem daqui alguns anos e nem nunca Ronald! – ele se deteve olhando para ela por alguns segundos:

- Não perca as oportunidades por minha causa. Não faça isso com você e nem comigo. Eu jamais me perdoarei se você ficar sozinha a vida inteira.

- Mas quem disse a você que eu quero ter uma família. Ora, Ronald, francamente! Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de seguir seus conselhos.

Incorrigível, era isso que ela era. Ele não conseguiu conter um sorriso e ela ficou mais indignada ainda:

- Ei, do que é que você está rindo? Que eu saiba, eu não disse nada engraçado. – ela parecia chateada ao mesmo tempo que cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

- Acalme-se, não precisa ficar com raiva de mim não! Mas é que você é incorrigivelmente teimosa. Parece que um pouco de mim ficou ai em você não?

Que peso essas palavras tiveram! Por alguns minutos ficou calada e relembrou muitas coisas que havia feito e dito, especialmente depois que ele havia deixado ela. E, então, percebeu que ele não deixara apenas um grande amor cravado em seu peito, mas deixara também uma grande marca em sua vida. Ela compreendeu seu comportamento em várias situações. Era verdade, havia nela uma parte dele que ela conservou, que ela manteve intacta e que a influenciava sem ela perceber.

Ginny e Harry sempre disseram que ambos eram cabeças-duras, teimosos e orgulhosos demais. Três coisinhas que os tornavam semelhantes, mas que por muitas vezes os separou e outras tantas os fizeram andar juntos, de mãos dadas em favor das idéias que defendiam.

- Desculpe, eu não queria parecer ou ser grossa com você. Mas eu espero que você entenda que essa é uma opção minha. Não sei se conseguirei me envolver com outro homem. Você sempre foi o único. – ela começou a chorar. Não acreditava ainda no que ele estava propondo a ela.

- Preste muita atenção ao que vou te dizer! – ela o olhou, ainda chorando, mas atenta – eu te pedi e peço quantas vezes forem necessárias, para que você se case e tenha família porque eu quero que você viva plenamente. Eu quero que você viva o que queria viver comigo ao lado de outra pessoa. Hermione, você é capaz de fazer qualquer homem feliz. Eu sei disso. Sou prova disso. Sinto-me lisonjeado por ter você ainda em minha vida. Mas eu te peço isso, porque você vai precisar de pessoas que te amem e que possam te ajudar sempre. Não basta o Harry e a Ginny, nem minha família, nem seus pais. Um dia eles também te deixarão, e você não terá mais com quem contar quando precisar. Eu te peço que siga sua vida porque será importante pra você. Pra mim. Entende? Eu quero que você seja feliz, acima de tudo.

- Mas isso não faz sentido. Eu tenho uma certeza, jamais vou amar outro como eu te amo. Você sabe disso não é? – ela agora chorava baixinho. Não queria abdicar do sentimento que a mantinha viva e, até certo ponto, feliz.

- Isso faz todo sentido do mundo. Veja bem, você é jovem, bonita, interessante e tem um grande futuro pela frente. Você não pode se privar de ter as mesmas coisas que qualquer pessoa sonha ter. Você não pode ficar sozinha, eu não posso aceitar isso!

- Por que você está me propondo algo impossível Ron? Por quê? – ela queria sentir raiva dele, mas sabia que ele queria o bem dela. Queria que ela vivesse com outro o que não viveria com ele porque assim ela teria uma vida plena.

- Eu te proponho isso porque é completamente possível. Uma vez que seja Hermione, me ouça. Ouça a voz da razão que, excepcionalmente, está comigo hoje. Você não pode abdicar da sua vida por minha causa. Se você fizer isso, eu não vou poder nunca mais olhar para você. – ele tinha uma expressão séria e decidida no rosto.

- Não diz isso, por favor. Saber que você está sempre por perto foi tão bom, tão reconfortante. Mas é tão difícil aceitar que eu possa me envolver com outro. É totalmente estranho. Quase inadmissível.

Ele percebeu que estava conseguindo quebrar aquela resistência inútil. Ou ela prosseguia vivendo como qualquer outra pessoa ou tudo que fizera por ela teria sido em vão.

- Você não percebe não é? Engraçado, você dizia que eu era um legume insensível, mas eu sempre prestei atenção em você. Agora que eu te peço pra que você seja feliz você me diz que não quer? Tem certeza que você ainda me ama? Por que eu duvido que você discordaria de mim se eu te dissesse que disso depende todo nosso destino.

- Como assim depende o nosso destino? – mais uma daquelas frases que a deixavam confusa. E ela odiava isso.

- Se você não continuar a viver como qualquer outra pessoa, o sacrifício que eu fiz por você terá sido em vão e provavelmente não nos veremos mais. Você entende agora? Você não pode se ligar a mim assim. – ele tinha um quê de tristeza na voz – E eu quero estar com você quando for o tempo. Não quero te perder de novo. Isso eu não vou suportar. – e com uma angústia enorme ela o viu chorar. Cabeça baixa e as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Mas e o que eu faço com o que sinto por você? Eu terei de te esquecer? Você sabe que eu não vou conseguir fazer isso!

- Eu não te pedi para me esquecer; eu te pedi para seguir a sua vida. Eu sei que você é capaz disso.

Segurou as mãos dela entre as suas e com muita convicção falou:

- Ouça bem, você jamais deixará de me amar. Eu sei disso porque eu também não deixarei. Ninguém nesse mundo, Hermione, te conhece como eu. Mesmo que você se envolva seriamente com alguém, nenhum outro homem te conhece como eu. Às vezes eu penso que você só se mostrou como é para mim. Só eu conheço seus medos, seus anseios, seus sonhos, seus desejos... e se isso for de fato verdade, ninguém jamais tomará o meu lugar porque eu conheço a sua alma e o seu coração, assim como você conhece a minha alma e o meu coração.

Ela já não tinha forças e nem argumentos para repelir o pedido dele. Mas no fundo sabia que ele tinha razão. Muitas vezes, entregar-se a uma ilusão ou a uma espera era inútil; esse tipo de artifício só serve para camuflar a dor e a saudade ou, então, para justificar atitudes injustificáveis. Não queria viver sem ele, mas havia dois anos que vivia assim. Tinha a nítida impressão que conviveria mais alguns bons anos com aquele sentimento bem guardado em seu coração, mas o que importava agora era fazer a coisa certa:

- Essa foi a coisa mais linda que eu já ouvi na vida! – olhou para ele, já não chorava mais. – Tudo bem! Eu aceito esse pedido. Te prometo que vou tentar, por tudo nessa vida, ser feliz.

Ele sorriu satisfeito para ela. Já estava consumado.

Ron pegou a mão dela, pousou um beijo, e seguiu em direção a uma colina que não ficava muito perto dali, mas Hermione estava feliz por ter Ron ali ao seu lado. Porém seu coração e sua consciência começaram a travar mais uma batalha.

_Acorda! Ei! Isso aqui é só um sonho!_

_Sonho é? E daí?_

_E daí? Você vai sofrer mais quando acabar, não percebe isso?_

_Mais que antes? Duvido._

_Ah! Você vai sim! Você sabe, não ignore os fatos. Eles são mais concretos que isso que você está vivendo aqui!_

_Não! Ora, não é possível que as coisas piorem; quero dizer, estou me sentindo tão bem. Depois de meses, me sinto bem de novo._

_Bobagem! Encare a realidade, vai ser pior!_

_Não! Eu não quero... não quero acreditar nisso!_

_Pois acredite minha cara!_

_NÃO!_

- O que foi Hermione? Por que apertou assim minha mão?

Ela parou, olhou para ele e perguntou:

- Você... você me promete uma coisa?

- O que foi? Por que a pergunta?

- Me diz que você vai prometer! – uma urgência estranha apareceu em sua voz.

- Sim, claro! Mas o que é?

- Nunca, nunca me deixe. Nunca deixe de estar ao meu lado todos os dias. Nunca! – ela o abraçou novamente.

- Eu prometo! Claro que prometo, mas você nem precisava ter pedido! Hermione, por que a pergunta?

- Eu precisava saber, é só isso! Não quero ter que sofrer mais.

- Não, você não vai sofrer! Eu juro!

- Não precisa jurar, sua promessa basta.

- Tudo bem! Vamos?

- Sim!

Caminharam mais um tempo. O sol começava a lançar raios alaranjados sobre aquele pequeno recanto de paz. De mãos dadas, subiram uma colina não muito íngrime:

- Sente-se aqui. Vem! – ele a chamou.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele. O sol se punha ao longe escondendo-se no horizonte. Hermione contemplava aquela visão como se fosse a última vez que via um pôr-do-sol tão perfeito, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que era o primeiro de uma nova fase de sua vida. Assim como Ron, ela permaneceu em silêncio. Várias coisas passavam por sua cabeça, mas em nada ela se detinha. O tempo parecia ter parado. Não havia preocupação, não havia medo, não havia mais nada que a impedisse de prosseguir. Seus medos, receios e culpas foram deixados para trás. Não se sentia triste, mas não poderia dizer que transbordava de alegria. Apenas sabia que o momento de ir embora estava chegando.

Ela saiu de seus longínquos pensamentos, quando ouviu um soluço alto ao seu lado. Ron chorava:

- Ron, o que foi? Por que você está chorando? – ela perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que pegou as mãos dele e colocou entre as suas.

- Em pouco tempo você terá de ir e eu não queria. – o rosto molhado pelas grossas lágrimas, a dor gritante em sua voz.

Palavra alguma seria capaz de expressar o que Hermione sentiu naquele instante; gesto algum seria suficiente para sufocar a dor que ele sentia e que ela começava a sentir também. Ela só pensava em descobrir um jeito de diminuir aquele sentimento.

Olhou no fundo dos olhos dele, não como a última vez que fizera isso, quando não viu mais a luz no olhar de Ron, mas como a primeira vez quando percebeu o amor dele por ela. Levou as mãos às bochechas dele para secar as lágrimas que ainda brilhavam em seu rosto e para acariciar-lhe uma vez mais e sempre para lembrar do amor deles.

O tempo parou enquanto se olhavam; estavam se perdendo em lembranças e se encontrando nas promessas que haviam feito. Não havia som, não havia palavra, não havia gesto, não havia nada que os interrompesse. Nada. Ninguém.

Se negando a perder o contato com os olhos e com a pele suave do rosto dele Hermione aproximou-se cautelosa de Ron. Jogou um dos braços no ombro dele e com as pontas trêmulas da mão livre desenhou as linhas da boca do ruivo. Não sabia exatamente o que mais chamava sua atenção, se a intensidade do olhar dele ou se aquela boca tão deseja a centímetros da sua.

Os olhos de Ron pareciam ter toda a intensidade dos últimos raios de sol daquele dia. E com os olhos fixos nos de Hermione ele disse:

- Nunca se esqueça desse momento. É nosso! Guarde-o!

Hermione preferiu não responder, abraçou-o com força e se rendeu a necessidade de meses, no instante em que sentiu Ron pressionar seus lábios nos dela. Emoções, outrora selvagens, emergiram do coração dela como uma onda que aos poucos se aproxima da praia para lá morrer, levando o que realmente não mais importa. Trazendo novas sensações e tornando outras mais intensas ainda.

A paixão, a urgência, a ansiedade, o amor... tudo que antes surgia como lava em brasa, quando se beijam, agora fazia ela experimentar uma sensação nova e inesperada: a completa mansidão. Em suas lembranças, jamais trocara um único beijo assim. Todos, mesmo os mais rápidos, eram repletos de intensidade, mas esse, ao mesmo tempo em que a mantinha calma e segura, a fazia sentir-se perdida e desesperada. _Especialidade de Ronald Weasley_.

E, assim os minutos passaram como se não existissem, como se o tempo fosse insignificante para eles. Hermione afagava os cabelos de Ron enquanto ele acariciava os seus. Beijavam-se não como se aquela fosse a última vez; sabiam que não seria a última vez. O desejo de não se separarem crescia a medida que o tempo deles se esgotava. Por isso, Ron, lutando contra uma necessidade cada vez mais forte, interrompeu o beijo mais intenso que já recebera de Hermione para olhar em seus doces olhos castanhos. Por sua vez, Hermione protestou baixinho por Ron ter interrompido o beijo que ela ansiava há séculos. Porém, quando abriu os olhos foi recebida pelo calor que só reconhecia no olhar de Ron. Mas, apesar de conhecer a sensação de conforto que só existia quando ele a olhava assim, ela percebeu que os olhos dele estavam mais tristes. Ele estava arrasado, era uma certeza que Hermione viu aflorar no sorriso que ele tentou abrir.

Ron não queria dizer adeus. Não queria que ela fosse. Sem querer falar, mas precisando se despedir ele disse:

- Não se esqueça da promessa que me fez, que eu não deixarei de cumprir a que te fiz. Não deixe de sorrir, faça novos amigos. Estude, mas não se esqueça de se divertir. Ame para ser amada. Viva meu amor! Porque enquanto você viver eu também viverei. Seja feliz porque assim, eu também serei. Quebre regras de vez em quando; ame os seus futuros filhos e não esqueça de NÓS.

Ela sabia que a hora havia chegado:

- Ron, eu não quero ir! – ela choromingou enterrando a cabeça no peito dele.

- Você sabe que tem de ir. Não faça as coisas serem mais difíceis, por favor!

- Mas... mas...

- Não Hermione! É tempo de ir. Porém quando chegar o momento de nos encontrarmos novamente, estarei com você. Não tenha medo de viver. Não sinta culpa de nada. Você é tão inocente quanto eu! – ele a olhava mais compenetrado que antes – Eu te amo Hermione Jane Granger e pra sempre vou te amar. Pra sempre. E estarei te esperando aqui.

Hermione agora chorava e soluçava alto. Abraçou-se a ele na tentativa de guardar aquela sensação com o máximo de intensidade que podia sentir:

- Eu amo você, Ronald Weasley! Pra sempre vou te amar e não importa o que aconteça, você estará sempre vivo no meu coração e na minha vida. Sempre.

Hermione sentiu um beijo em sua bochecha que, para ela, se prolongou por séculos, mas quando abriu seus olhos estava em seu quarto, imóvel em sua cama mais uma vez mirando o céu estrelado e a lua cheia que iluminava o lugar. As lágrimas corriam por seu rosto novamente. _Não é possível que tenha sido um simples sonho! Merlin, **não**!_

Mas o desespero e a desolação foram substituídos pelo choque, quando Hermione, ao ligar o abajur ao lado de sua cama, viu, em cima de seu travesseiro, uma rosa vermelha idêntica a que ela havia visto em seu sonho. _Foi real! Sim, foi!_ Pegou a rosa com cuidado para inspirar o perfume que ela exalava, sentiu-se muito mais feliz que em qualquer outro momento naquela noite tão especial:

- Cumprirei a minha promessa Ron! Por **nós**! Tudo por **nós**!

Ela se deitou novamente quando viu no relógio que ainda eram três da manhã. Aquela rosa em sua mão e uma certeza: a de que dali em diante viveria com a certeza de que o amor que sentia por aquele ruivo desajeitado, seria infinito, pois enfim duraria por toda a eternidade.

Depois de tudo que aconteceu naquela noite, Hermione prosseguiu em seu caminho. Formou-se medibruxa. Alguns dizem que mais feliz que o normal. Outros dizem que ela apenas resolveu usufruir da vida que lhe foi poupada. Mas o fato é que casou-se com um medibruxo francês que conheceu em um congresso; teve três filhos: Anne, Thomas e... Ronald. Este último nascido em uma tempestuosa tarde de um certo 1º de março.

Ela não teve dúvidas do que deveria fazer: tomou banho de chuva, brincou com os filhos e os sobrinhos; leu muitos livros, escreveu outros tantos. Sorriu quando quis; chorou quando precisou. Viveu!

Dizem que teve muitos netos e que chegou a conhecer dois bisnetos. Jamais declarou ódio a ninguém, sempre procurou ser conciliadora. Ajudou a muitos e quis bem a todos.

Em uma noite de natal, resolveu deitar-se pouco depois da ceia, queixou-se de sono profundo. Despediu-se de todos, pela última vez, com carinho. Ao fechar os olhos, adormeceu instantaneamente, e ao abri-los divisou uma silhueta alta e ruiva que sorria para ela. Estendeu-lhe a mão mais uma vez:

- Não olhe para mim! – ela cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos – Estou horrível.

- Horrível? Desde quando você é horrível? Vem cá! – ela segurou a mão dele. Tudo ali na frente dela: aquele mar, aquele campo de flores, a colina... tudo exatamente como ela se lembrava.

- Olhe! – ele a fez olhar seu reflexo nas águas, calmas dessa vez.

- Ron, mas... – ele a interrompeu.

- Não queira entender. É assim que você é. Para mim será sempre assim. Vamos! – ele agarrou a mão dela e a levou pelo mesmo caminho que levava à colina.

O sol estava se pondo de novo. Hermione relembrou a primeira vez que vira aquele pôr-do-sol.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor, dessa vez é para sempre! – e olhou para ela que sorria com sinceridade. – Obrigado! Obrigado por ter feito tudo que pudia para ser feliz. Agora estamos juntos. **Para sempre nós dois**!

O sol continuava seu lento declinar sob o horizonte azul que aos poucos ficava laranja novamente. E, eles se abraçaram para contemplar o primeiro de muitos pôres-do-sol que compartilhariam juntos. PARA SEMPRE.

* * *

**N/A: Bem, é isso! Foi, de fato, incrível escrever essa fic. Não que eu me ache ou qualquer coisa assim, mas eu sei que quando faço algo gostando desde o início, é inevitável: o resultado é o melhor possível (dentro das minhas limitações, óbvio!)****  
****Ao mesmo tempo que foi bom, foi doloroso. Não gosto de pensar nessa possibilidade louca de o ruivo morrer. Se a tia Jo fizer isso eu não sei o que faço. O mais provável é pegar todos os livros e queimá-los.****  
****Mas enfim, esta é uma fic que eu escrevi com muito carinho para todos vocês, então, obrigada por terem lido e agora a nota da minha Beta Honorária pirada mor e em seguida os agradecimentos.

* * *

**

**N/BH - Queridas pessoas que terminaram de ler essa short fofíssima, se vocês não choraram, eu não sei o que é chorar, pq eu me matei de chorar nessa fic! meu estado no fim - Ç.Ç****  
****Realmente a Bety sabe escrever bem demais!****  
****A Bety conseguiu me fazer gostar de uma fic que não tem o Ron VIVO,e o pior ela me fez gostar de um DRAMA! Putz mais esse é um dos dramas mais bem feitos que eu já li!****  
****Então todos que leram vamos agora comentar lá o quanto a fic é demais e o quanto vocês choraram,e o quanto a Bety é foda, e que eu nem sou amiga dela e nem babo ela!****  
****Só mais uma coisa A FANFIC TÁ PERFECT! MELHOR QUE ESSA SÓ A OUTRA DELA E PQ É LONG(EU AMO LONGS!)!****  
****E EUZINHA POLIANA FREIRE RODRIGUES JÁ LI! MOMENTO FAZENDO INVEJA SEMPRE ON!****  
****Beijinhos People e esperem que por ai dessa cabeça perfeita da Bety vem ****  
****mais!

* * *

**

**Geralmente, agradecimentos vêm com fics longas, mas essa teve um quê de interferência! Interferência das boas.**

_**Poli**_**: Beta Honorária do coração e pirada mor, quase me mata com o seu comentário sobre a fic. Mas tenho que te agradecer pela força e os weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ... kkkk... Adoro você amiga!**

_**Mithya**_**: Depois do mini choro, eu me convenci que pra abrir uma comporta não é nada difícil! hehehehe... Thanx pelos coments, pelas frases hilárias, pelo bom humor e por ser tão fofa! Gosto docê muito viu Docinho Amanteigado de Açai! Já estou anciosa pela tua fic... NC? o/ ...**

_**Aline**_**: Putz... que é que eu vou escrever aki? Vejamos, me amarrei nos coments que você fez. Além de me divertir mor and mór eu me senti, deveras, privilegiada pelos coments vindos de uma autora brilhante como você. Tu sabes o quanto eu gosto da tua fic e tudo relacionado à ela! SC ruleia! hehehe... Rules mor and mór! Thanx!**

_**Robertinha**_**: Bem, eu não tive o seu feedback, mas vc merece estar aki porque eu gosto de você bem muitão e te acho uma autora de mão cheia (ou seria mente? Nossa!). EA sempre no topo da minha lista! EA ruleia too! hehehe**

_**Dai**_**: Você me diverti, mas vai querer me bater depois que souber que foi a única que não leu antes! hehehe... vive sumida ora! **

**E querido leitor, leia: O Encantamento das Almas e Segredos do Coração (Ótimas demais!)**

**E para você que leu, obrigadinha e deixa um coment! Meu ego, meu superego, meu id e tudo que tem aki agradecem!**

**Valeu!

* * *

**


End file.
